The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuits, and more particularly to attesting trusted state.
The rise in email viruses, trojans, spyware, phishing scams, key-stroke loggers, and security exploits have become a part of many computing landscapes. Some computing infrastructures were built with a premium on openness and interoperability, which has promoted creativity and innovation. However, this same openness can be problematic for security. Experience has shown that the access control model of many operating systems is inadequate against many types of attacks on a computing system, particularly in the hands of inexpert users. As a result, trusted or verified computing, in some form, is becoming part of the computing landscape.